fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruler (Kirioth)
Summary One of the "false" Servants to appear in the Second VSBattle Wiki Holy Grail War. Kirioth was sumoned as the Ruler class servant and was summoned with Gilgamesh's body and Lancelot's armour due to their shared Noble Phantasms, For Someone's Glory and Sha Nagba Imuru. Personal Statistics Date of Birth: 16/05/2017 Birthplace: New York City (first incarnated there) Weight: 68kg (has the physical body of Gilgamesh) Height: 182 cm Eye Color: Pale grey Hair Color: Blonde Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: 'None Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-B | Unknown, possible at least 5-A Name: Ruler (class name), Kirioth (true name) Origin: The Second VS Wiki Holy Grail War Gender: Male Age: Less than a month chronologically. Classification: Ruler class Servant, False Heroic Spirit (does not exist in proper human history - has no true legend and so uses the Noble Phantasms and skills of others), Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Precognition/Clairvoyance with Sha Nagba Imuru, can hide his own identity and statistics, appear to be in multiple places at once, and take the appearance of any other servant with For Someone's Glory, can petrify and lower the stats of others with Caress of the Medusa/Cybele, Harpe nullifies immortality and regeneration, can boost his own statistics with Monstrous Strength and Command Seals, limited Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Can masterfully use any weapon he grasps, Resistance to magic (including effects such as spatial and mind manipulation), can control other Servants with Command Seals, can instantly discern the name, parameters and skills of those he looks at | All prior on a much higher level excluding Command Seal based abilities, deals additional damage to any being born of humanity, can modify his body to change his physical abilities, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: At least City Level (has a B rank in strength, comparable to Saber ) | Unknown, possibly at least Large Planet Level (should be comparable to the other Beasts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Has a B rank in agility, making him comparable to Fate/Zero Saber ) | Likely Higher Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) | Likely far Higher Striking Strength: At least City Class | Unknown, possibly at least Large Planet Class Durability: At least City Level (has a B rank in Endurance, comparable to UBW route Saber) | Unknown, possibly at least Large Planet Level Stamina: Likely extremely high Range: Extended melee range with Harpe, Sight distance with Mystic Eyes. At least Planetary by combining Mystic Eyes with Sha Nagba Imuru Standard Equipment: Harpe, his blindfold Intelligence: Unknown, likely high with Sha Nagba Imuru Weaknesses: Expecting the Mystic Eyes can reduce their effect slightly (though additional protection is required to prevent its effects) Key: Base | Beast 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' 'Noble Phantasms' '-Sha Nagba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star '''is a "continuously active-type Noble Phantasm" that does not require its name to be invoked. Possessing tremendous efficiency, it can discern heavily concealed truths with a single glance, from that of the opponent's True Name and Noble Phantasms to possibly even seeing through a piece of the truth of the demise of human history. It is clairvoyance that is several levels above the ordinary." When facing him in a game like chess, even someone making advanced predictions and reading the flow of the game will have already lost at that moment. He does not read the future of the chess board, but instead gazes down upon and oversees it, allowing the correct move to always be visible to him. He can also see the possibilities of various parallel worlds should he so choose. '''Caress of the Medusa: Embrace of the Goddess' is the Noble Phantasm of Kirioth, allow him to utilise several skills of the Gorgon. To use each individual ability does not require the Noble Phantasm's name to be invoked, but to use them all at once in his most devastating attack does. The individual abilities of this Noble Phantasm are to summon Harpe, the Immortal Slaying Scythe (a weapon that nullifies immortality and inflicts wounds that cannot be healed in any way except in accordance with natural laws), and to release the seal on his Mystic Eyes of Petrification, Cybele. Cybele causes any who Kirioth looks at, or who look at him (in any way, including "seeing him in the mind's eye") to start turning to stone. Beings with C rank Magical Power or lower are immediately turned completely to stone, while those with B rank Magical Power or Magic Resist may or may not be petrified depending on the conditions such as the range, whether Ruler is directly looked at, and whether or not it is a surprise). Those with A Rank Magical Power or Magic Resistance or are not petrified, but sustain "pressure" from the eyes and suffer a rank down to all parameters. This effect continues and grows stronger the longer Kirioth views someone or they view him, allowing him to even petrify those with A rank Magical Power or Magic Resistance after several minutes of viewing. However, the amount of energy drained is comparable to if Kirioth was fighting and defeating the targets in combat, meaning with his C rank mana he cannot efficiently use this against (or even in the presence of) extremely large groups or for a prolonged period of time. For Someone's Glory: Not for One's Own Glory is a Noble Phantasm of Kirioth. It allows him to cloak any information about his identity, including his name, servant parameters, and skills. It also allows him to project multiple illusionary forms of himself across the battlefield, making it difficult for opponents to tell which is the real Kirioth attacking, and also allows him to take on the appearance of any other servant or person of great military standing. This ability is sealed once he draws Harpe, as it is the mark of his true self. Personal Skills A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands: A skill referencing the legend of when Lancelot had his sword taken from him and was forced to fight with the branch of an elm tree. Once Kirioth has placed his hand/s upon anything that can be considered a weapon, it gains the property of being "Kirioth's Noble Phantasm". If it was an completely mundane object, it becomes a D rank Noble Phantasm, and if it was another Noble Phantasm, its power is either upgraded to D rank, or left undiminished if already D rank or higher. Kirioth is also able to use the Noble Phantasm as if he was the true owner who had practiced with the weapon every day of his life, letting him use them with a legendary degree of skill to their fullest effect, regardless of whether or not they are a mere branch snapped off a tree, a large stone picked off the ground, or another's Noble Phantasm. This ability is sealed once he draws Harpe, as it is his true weapon. Charisma: Kirioth has A+ rank Charisma, sufficient to lead a nation. It also functions as a subtle form of mind manipulation, allowing him to easily manipulate, command and successfully make requests of others. Its effect is lessened against the rebellious or those with Magic Resistance. Monstrous Strength: Kirioth has C rank Monstrous Strength, allowing him to rank up his Strength Parameter. Due to its low rank, he can only use this for limited time each day, but this is offset by Kirioth's method of use. Similar to Saber's Mana Burst he only activates the ability at the last possible moment and then immediately deactivates it the moment it is no longer needed, thus allowing him to continue using it beyond what would appear to be its maximum time limit. However, due to his connection to the legendary Gorgon Medusa, rather than simply losing access to the ability after its time limit is reached, he instead gains a greater chance of spontaneously transforming into a terrible monster for every second beyond the limit. Class Skills - True Name Discernment 'is a Class Skill of the Ruler class where status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill when directly encountering a Servant. - '''God's Resolution: ' is a Class Skill of the Ruler class and is the privilege of the Ruler presiding over the Holy Grail War. Each Ruler is normally granted two Command Spells for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War. These command spells can be used in 3 ways, to control the servants of the Grail War, to increase the user's physical and magical abilities for a time, and as a large external magic source. - 'Magic Resistance: '''An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Kirioth's B rank in this, he can cancel spells with a chant below three verses, and even if targeted by ''High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:VSBW Holy Grail War Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate